Bokutachi wa Papa!
by Reiku E. Suzuki
Summary: The GazettE, Reituki. En couple depuis maintenant 6 mois, Ruki accepte enfin d'emménager chez Reita. Mais peu de temps après, ils doivent partager leur appartement avec un troisième occupant...
1. Chapter 1: 1 2 3!

**Titre:** Bokutachi wa Papa? → 1...2...3...?

**Auteur: **Reiku E. Suzuki

**Couple :** Reituki! Enfin, du vrai Reituki! Ou pas è.é

**Genre : **Amour, Comédie...

**Disclaimer:** The GazettE ne m'appartient pas encore, l'histoire provient tout droit de mon imagination tordu.

**Commentaires:**

Voici le premier chapitre d'une toute nouvelle fic dont l'idée m'est venue pendant la vacance et dont je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de commencer immédiatement... En voyant ma petite cousine de quelques mois, ma petite soeur de 8 ans (dont j'ai réussi à convertir à l'amour du Reituki, si, si!), ma demandé de quoi aurait l'air Reita (son préféré et ''amoureux'') avec un bébé dans les bras. On a commencé à délirer sur ce sujet quelque temps... Et j'ai décidé d'en faire une fic! Je la dédie donc à ma petite soeur qui espére toujours pouvoir sortir un jour avec Reita malgré la différence d'âge, la distance et le problème de la langue...

6 mois. C'est le temps que j'ai mis pour le convaincre de venir habiter chez moi. Mais 6 mois, ce n'est pas long à comparé au temps que j'ai mis pour le convaincre de sortir avec moi, officiellement. Je ne compte plus le nombre d'année que ce type me fait perdre la tête carrément, ni le nombre d'année pendait lesquelles je lui ai tournés autour en espérant le faire tomber amoureux de moi, puis en espérant le convaincre de rendre notre couple officiel. Et puis il y a 6 mois, j'ai réussi. On peut vraiment dire alors que je suis le plus heureux des hommes. Mais enfin, avec lui, il faut toujours que je me batte pour avoir ce que je veux. Alors 6 mois de bataille pour qu'il vienne enfin habiter chez moi, je ne trouve pas ça si long.

-Voilà, c'était la dernière boite. Reste plus qu'à tout déballer et m'installer.

-Dis, je t'avais pas dit que c'était pas nécessaire de débarquer avec tes meubles et tout, alors pourquoi t'as autant de stock?

-Je pouvais pas tout vendre non plus! Et puis j'ai pas apporté grand-chose... Les 8 boites là, ce sont mes vêtements, et puis ça c'est mes trucs de toilettes, maquillages, etc... Oh, et ça ce des cadeaux de divers amis, et ça...

Il commença à numérer la liste incroyable des choses dont ils n'avaient pas pu se départir et du coup, je me dis qu'il aurait peut-être mieux fallut que ce soit moi qui déménage. J'aurais apporter mes vêtements, ma basse, mes perruches, point. Ah, et mes films aussi. Et ma collection des goodies des Sex pitols. Et ma télé, tant qu'à faire. Et... Bon, d'accord, au final, je le comprends d'avoir trainé tant de truc avec lui.

Ruki s'agenouilla près de la première boite et entrepris de l'ouvrir. Je regardai par dessus son épaule pour voir ce qu'elle contenait avant de pousser un soupir et de me coller dans son dos, passant mes bras autour de sa taille.

-Dis, tu vas pas tout déballer maintenant? Ça va te prendre des siècles...

-C'est pourquoi faut que je commence maintenant, Rei. Tu m'aides?

-Non. Je préférerais aller écouter un bon film.

-Vas-y alors. Et lâche-moi, tu m'empêches de déballer mes trucs.

-Mais je veux pas y aller tout seul! Je veux que tu viennes l'écouter avec moi et qu'au final, on ne l'écoute même plus...

-Espèce de pervers. Je suis pas chez toi depuis une heure que déjà tu penses qu'à ça.

-C'est pas ma faute, tu es trop désirable.

-Ah, parce que c'est ma faute, maintenant?

Il éclata de rire. Je consentis à le relâcher, malgré moi. Il était tellement craquant quand il riait que j'y pouvais rien. Mais comme je ne voulais pas m'avouer vaincu, je me dirigeai au salon, boudeur, et ouvrit la télé. J'ignorai quelques temps les vas et vient de mon amoureux qui plaçait ses trucs dans mon appart avant de me tourner pour l'observer.

-Ça va vraiment te prendre des siècles?

-Si tu m'aides pas, oui.

-...

-Dire que quand j'aurai fini, j'aimerais bien aller écouter un film en me collant contre toi...

-Ok, j'ai compris, je vais t'aider!

-J'ai toujours su qu'il fallait te prendre par les sentiments.

-Tricheur!

Mais fallait avouer que déballer ses trucs avec lui était quand même amusant. Je tombais des fois sur des objets que j'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il pouvait posséder (ou même trouver assez important pour qu'il apporte avec lui dans son déménagement...). Il arrivait même que parfois il m'arrache une boite des mains en rougissant pour aller la déballer plus loin, là où je pourrais pas voir ce qu'elle contenait. C'était assez marrant, et ça attisait surtout ma curiosité. Peut-être que je profiterai un jour du moment où il ne sera pas là pour fouiller dans ses affaires...

Finalement, ça ne nous prit pas des siècles pour le faire s'installer, mais seulement quelques heures. Enfin, on allait pouvoir se lover confortablement dans mon divan, devant un film qu'on finirait par ne plus écouter. Je parcourrai les titres de mes DVDs pour en trouver un qui m'intéressait avant de commencer à l'installer.

-Tu as du pop-corn?

-À ta gauche, armoire de droite, la tablette du milieu.

-Ah.

Pendant deux minutes, on entendit plus que le bruit d'ouverture du film et le maïs exploser dans le micro-onde.

-Alors, quel film t'as choisi?

-Apocalypse Now.

-Très romantique.

-Pas ma faute, j'ai pas de film romantique dans ma collection, tu vois.

-Je sais quoi t'acheter à ton prochain anniversaire, alors.

-Tu en profiterais plus que moi, de ce cadeau.

-Et alors?

Il déposa le plat de pop-corn sur la table basse devant le divan et vint prendre sa place entre mes bras. Je fermai un instant les yeux pour respirer son odeur, enfouissant mon visage dans ses cheveux.

-Tu devrais au moins commencer à écouter le film un peu avant de ne plus l'écouter.

-On est pas non plus obligé de l'écouter, tu sais...

Ding Dong.

La sonnette. Merde, qui pouvait bien venir sonner chez moi en plein quand je commençais à profiter de la présence de mon amoureux...

-On sonne à la porte.

-J'ai entendu.

-Tu vas pas répondre?

-Pourquoi toi tu y vas pas? C'est aussi chez toi, maintenant.

-Mais comme personne sait que c'est chez moi, ça doit être pour toi.

Ding Dong.

-Bon, bon, j'y vais...

Je quittai le divan et la chaleur de Ruki pour aller ouvrir la porte. Il s'y tenait deux hommes en uniformes noir, qui tenaient... un porte-bébé? La petite couverture du porte bébé commença à bouger, révélant le petit visage d'un nouveau-né, assoupi. Je regardai les deux hommes avec un air interrogateur.

-Oui?

-Suzuki Akira-san?

-C'est moi.

-Nous sommes du Département de la Protection de la Jeunesse. Nous venons vous confier la garde de votre fils.

-De quoi?

-De votre fils. La mère de l'enfant est morte en lui donnant naissance. Elle n'a pas de famille qui puisse s'occuper de l'enfant. Tout ce qu'elle nous as laissé en mourant, c'est le nom de l'enfant, et le nom du père, Suzuki Akira, en l'occurrence vous.

-C'est une blague, non? Je peux pas être père! Il doit y avoir une erreur à quelque part...

-Des tests ADN seront fait pour prouver que vous êtes bien le père de l'enfant, mais comme les résultats ne parviendront pas avant 6 mois, vous devrez vous occuper de l'enfant d'ici là.

-Vous pouvez pas le mettre en adoption? Ou en famille d'accueil?

-Selon les dernières volontés de sa mère, l'enfant doit vivre avec son père.

-Eh merde...

L'homme qui tenait le porte-bébé me le passa, et les deux commencèrent à faire demi-tour pour s'en aller.

-Nous reviendrons dans 6 mois pour vous donner la confirmation.

-Mais... attendez!

-Ah, oui, c'est vrai. L'enfant porte le nom de Suzuki Akihito.

-Revenez! Je sais même pas comment s'occuper d'un bébé!

La porte de l'ascenseur se referma derrière eux, et je me retrouvai seul avec le bébé qui dormait encore. Enfin, seul... Il y avait aussi Ruki qui me jetait des regards noirs à partir du salon.

-Alors comme ça tu es père...

-Non! Il doit y avoir une erreur. Une erreur! Je suis pas le seul Suzuki Akira de Tokyo, merde!

-Peux-tu me certifier qu'il y a absolument aucune chance que tu sois père?

J'aimerais bien pouvoir certifier une chose pareil... Mais comme j'avais, quelques fois, passés la nuit avec une fille alors que j'étais bourré...

-Non... Mais je sais bien que tu as toi aussi couché avec des filles de temps en temps, alors j'ai rien fait de mal.

-Mais moi j'ai pas fait la connerie de devenir père!

-Ouiiiiiin!

Aie. Notre petite engueulade avait réveillé le bébé. Je déposai le porte-bébé sur le sol et reculer, un peu effrayé. Je savais pas comment s'occuper de ses choses-là, moi! Comment on es censé faire taire un bébé qui pleure?

Ruki s'approcha du bébé, le prit maladroitement dans ses bras, et commença à tenter de le calmer sans trop savoir comment. Je m'approchai un peu (surtout pour voir comment il se débrouillait), trouvai une suce dans le porte-bébé et la tendit à Ruki, qui la donna au bébé. Enfin, le silence revint dans mon appartement, et nous poussâmes tous les deux un soupir.

-Il est quand même mignon tout plein, ton bébé.

-Normal, si c'est vraiment mon bébé, qu'il soit beau. Alors il deviendra grand et fort comme son papa, si je suis vraiment son père.

-En tout cas, il a pas ton nez.

-Ce qui est une bonne chose pour ce pauvre gamin.

-M'enfin... qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, maintenant?

Je le dévisageai. Qu'est-ce qu'_on _va faire?

-Tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais t'abandonner comme ça?

-Tu vas vraiment rester?

-J'ai bien peur que si je m'en vais, je signe l'arrêt de mort du bébé...

-C'est pas ma faute, je sais pas m'occuper de ce genre de truc.

-Je sais, et moi non plus. C'est pourquoi je te dis: qu'est-ce qu'on fais?

…

…...

…...

…!

-Je sais! Je vais appeler ma soeur! Elle a eu un fils, alors elle doit savoir comment on s'occupe des bébés!

-Bonne idée, mais fais vite. J'ai entendu dire que ces monstres mangeaient souvent et chialaient chaque fois qu'ils veulent manger...

-Parait qu'ils chialent aussi pour n'importe quel raison... Ça va être sympa...

Je m'éloignai un peu pour pouvoir appeler ma soeur. Je n'en revenais quand même pas de tout ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui. D'abord, l'emménagement de Ruki, pour l'arriver du bébé... Dire que hier, j'étais seul dans mon appartement, et qu'aujourd'hui, je suis pas deux... mais trois? C'est pas croyable...

Alors? C'est-y pas un peu mignon? Moi j'adore le bébé monstre. Oui, monstre. Parce que si vous croyez qu'il laisseras ses deux ''papas'' tranquilles quelques temps pour qu'ils puissent profiter de la présence l'un de l'autre pour... Non, je dis rien^^


	2. Chapter 2: A baby? A monster?

**Titre:** Bokutachi wa Papa!→ A baby? A monster? (Un bébé? Un monstre?)

**Auteur: **Reiku E. Suzuki

**Couple :** Reituki!

**Genre : **Amour, amitié, trahison, famille...

**Disclaimer:** The GazettE ne m'appartient pas encore, l'histoire provient tout droit de mon imagination tordu.

**Commentaires:**

Je dois vous avouez que ma semaine à été longue, et chargé, d'où mon manque de productivité au niveau des fics. On est vendredi, et je me suis dit : Tiens, pourquoi ne pas avancer dans ma fic pour célébrer la fin de la première semaine d'école? Eh oui, j'ai survécu à la première semaine... Reste à voir si je survivrai aux autres... Donc pour finir en beauté la semaine, pourquoi ne pas voir comment se débrouille nos deux chéris avec leur bébé monstre?

Enjoy

**Chapitre 2**

Heureusement que j'avais une sœur. À n'importe quel autre moment, j'aurais appelé ma mère, ou ma grand-mère, mais les deux avaient décidé de faire un beau petit voyage en Grèce et elles ne m'avaient pas laissé de numéro pour les rejoindre en cas d'urgence... Jugeant sans doute que j'étais assez grand pour me débrouiller seul rendu à 30 ans... Eh ben, elles avaient tord!

Au moins, j'avais ma nee-chan. Ou plutôt, Onee-sama la sauveuse dans ce cas-là. Après m'avoir littéralement ris au nez lorsque je lui avais fait part de ma fâcheuse situation au téléphone, elle m'avait dit qu'elle allait passer rapidement me montrer deux trois trucs de base avant de repartir travailler.

-Tadaima!

-C'est pas chez toi, nee-chan, t'es pas censé dire ça...

-Détail, nii-san. Oh, alors c'est lui, mon joli petit neveu? Kawaii ne?

Elle traversa rapidement la pièce pour se pencher sur Ruki, qui tenait encore le monstre dans ses bras. Elle déposa ses sacs sur le sol (Dieu sait ce qu'ils contenaient), avant de prendre le bébé dans ses bras et de le bercer doucement, souriant bêtement.

-Eh, il est tout mignon tout plein! Félicitation, nii-san!

-C'est pas mon bébé!

-Qu'importe, tu peux pas t'en occuper, onee-san?

-Nah, désolé Ruki, mais j'en ai déjà assez d'un gamin de 4 ans. Je vous ai apporté les trucs de bases et vous ai fait une liste des choses essentielles à vous procurer. Le pauvre a l'air affamé... Donner-lui à boire puis aller lui acheter les trucs qui manquent.

Elle le remit dans les bras de Ruki.

-Bon, moi j'y vais! Bisous!

-Attends! Nee-chan!

Trop tard, elle était déjà parti. Ruki regardait les sacs, pas très sûr de ce qu'il devait faire... Je me mis à fouiller les sacs, en faisant l'inventaire. Couche, biberons, lait maternisé... Le genre d'article que jamais j'aurais imaginé avoir un jour dans mon appartement... J'observai plus en détail le lait... en canne? Ça se vendait en canne, ça? Et comment on donne ça au bébé?

-Tiens, prend-le môme, je vais essayer de m'occuper de comprendre comment préparer du lait...

-Bonne chance...

-Merci-_- Merde, dans quel bordel je me retrouve par ta faute...

-J'y suis pour rien!

-Ça serait encore pire si on devrait s'occuper de l,enfant d'un autre...

Je pris le monstre pendant que Ruki filait à la cuisine avec la canne de lait. Pendant un instant, j'observai ce petit, ce supposément mini-moi, essayant de trouver les traits qu'ils tiendraient de moi. Le petit ouvrait de grands yeux et semblaient me dévisagé d'un air... étrange. Puis je vis les larmes emplirent ses yeux, il rejeta sa suce et se mit à pleurer comme... eh bien, comme un bébé!

-Mais fais-le taire!

-J'essaie, mais y veut pas se la fermer!

-Mets-y sa suce!

-Il la veux pas! Faut vraiment son biberon!

-Je fais ce que je peux, tu sais?

Toc toc toc

-Dites, les gars, quel film vous écoutez? ''Comment on fait pour torturer un bébé?'' J'entends votre télé depuis l'autre bout du corri...

Ruki et moi nous tournâmes en même temps pour voir le nouvel arrivant, Uruha, qui s'était arrêté en plein milieu de sa phrase en m'apercevant avec mon ''fils''. Un instant, se fut le silence dans mon appartement. Enfin, le silence comprenait les pleurs du monstre, bien sûr... Puis, Uruha éclata de rire.

-Oh, c'est bon, t'as pas besoin de te moquer. Aide-moi plutôt et fais taire ce bébé.

-Non... non... c'est trop drôle! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez avec un bébé? Ah ha... j'aurais jamais cru voir... ça un jour! Haha... Tu viens de perdre toute ta crédibilité, Rei... Ah haha...

-La ferme. J'ai pas besoin de ça maintenant. Ruki, ça s'en vient?

-Yep. C'est presque prêt... Je crois...

Je m'assis sur le divan, le bébé toujours dans mes bras. Je commençais vraiment à avoir mal à la tête. Avec les pleurs du bébé et les rires d'Uruha qui ne cessaient pas, j'avais l'impression que ma tête allait exploser. Heureusement, mon Ruki revint bientôt avec un biberon plein de lait et le tendit au bébé. Le gamin se tut enfin, trop occuper à boire le précieux liquide. Manquait plus qu'Uruha se la ferme...

-Ah ha... Faut j'appelle Kai et Aoi pour leur dire de venir voir ça... Vous le gardez longtemps?

-Au moins 6 mois...

-Au moins? Merde, mais les parents ne s'en occupe pas?

-Reita est le père.

-Supposément! C'est pas prouvé!

-Pour vrai? On a un mini-gazetto maintenant?

-J'ai dit que c'était pas prouvé!

-Et Ruki, ça te fait rien de savoir que ton chum t'as trompé?

-C'est pas tant ça qui me frustre que le fait qu'il n'a pas pris ses responsabilité dès le départ...

-J'ai dit que je n'étais pas le père de ce monstre!

Ouin!

-Mais arrête de le traiter de monstre, tu vois bien qu'il n'aime pas ça!

-Chut, chut... Tu n'es pas un monstre, gentil bébé... ''Papa'' est désolé... Je voulais pas dire ça...

Uruha avait recommencé à rigoler, alors que j'essayais tant bien que mal de remettre le biberon dans la bouche du bébé. Mais il semblait y avoir quelque chose qui clochait chez le monstre... Comme s'il avait un peu mal, ou un truc du genre... Je le tenais peut-être pas bien?

-Baka! Faut que tu lui fasses faire un rot après la demi du biberon et la fin. Sinon ça lui donne plus de collique.

-De quoi?

-Vous êtes vraiment pas qualifié pour être père, tous les deux...

-Pourquoi tu ne nous montrerais pas comment faire, puisque tu es si meilleur que nous, Uruha?

Le guitariste me prit le bébé des bras, le posa un peu contre son épaule et lui donna de petite tape dans le dos. Peu de temps après, on entendit le bébé faire un petit rot, puis il me le repassa.

-Voilà, maintenant tu lui donnes le reste du biberon.

-Wow, tu en sais, des choses, Uruha...

-Dites plutôt que c'est vous qui savez rien... À quoi on pensé la DPJ en vous le passant? Au fait, comment il s'appelle?

-Suzuki Akihito.

-Ah, c'est chou, son nom ressemble à celui de son père... Sa mère devait vraiment t'aimer.

-Je sais même pas qui est sa mère!

-La pauvre. Déçue par son idole. C'était probablement une jeune fan innocente...

-Je couche pas avec des trop jeunes!

-T'es sûr?

-Pas des mineures en tout cas!

-T'es sûr?

-...Je les carte pas avant de coucher avec elles!

Uruha était particulièrement énervant aujourd'hui. Et Ruki particulièrement silencieux. C'était rare. Je suis sûr qu'il est complètement fâché contre moi, qu'il m'en veut à mort... J'étais d'ailleurs surpris qu'il ne m'est pas encore envoyer complètement chier ou qu'il n'est pas fait ses bagages pour me quitter pour de bon. C'était pour le bien du bébé, qu'il avait dit. Ou bien avait-il une autre raison de rester avec moi? Malgré ce que j'avais supposément fait?

-Ah, c'est triste, Kai peut pas venir aujourd'hui. Et Aoi est coincé avec la fièvre et veut pas sortir de chez lui... Je les ai texter. Mais comme vous l'avez pour 6 mois, ils auront le temps de venir voir la binette de ce Aki-chan-junior. Bon, moi j'y vais. Je vais aller jouer les infirmières chez Aoi.

Uruha repartit, et l'appartement redevint silencieux. Le monstre termina son biberon, je lui fis faire son rot, puis je le couchai dans son porte-bébé où il s'endormit bien assez vite. Pendant tout ce temps, Ruki était rester silencieux.

-Dis...

Au lieu de se tourner vers moi et m'écouter, il s'enfuit dans ma chambre. Enfin, dans la chambre, puisque c'était aussi la sienne, maintenant. Je n'étais pas trop sûr si je devais l'y suivre ou non, mais son silence m'inquiétait, et je ne pouvais pas laisser ça comme ça...

Il s'était assis sur le lit, et semblait m'attendre. Je fermai la porte derrière moi, un peu mal à l'aise.

-Rei...

Il regarda le sol un instant, avant de me fixer droit dans les yeux. Je voyais bien qu'il était vraiment fâché.

-Tu sais que t'es qu'un salaud, qu'un imbécile? Tu crois vraiment que t'as le droit de me tromper pour n'importe quel fille, comme ça, que t'as croisé dans un bar où je sais pas où? Et de les mettre enceinte? Depuis qu'on est ensemble, je n'ai touché à personne d'autre, malgré ce que tout le monde peut croire ou penser. Mais toi... Je croyais que tu m'aimais, mais qu'est-ce qu'il me manque? Je suis pas assez bon pour toi? Je ne te satisfait pas assez? Merde, mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu... Un fils... Et je suis quoi, moi? Un fils... Et combien d'autre dont tu n'auras jamais conscience? Combien viendront cogné;a notre porte dans 20 ans en disant : Bonjour, j'aimerais bien connaître mon père qui a mis ma mère enceinte un soir où il avait trop bu? Merde, Reita! Je croyais qu'entre toi et moi, c'était autre chose!

Un peu plus et j'aurais pu voir des larmes dans ses yeux, mais Ruki était trop orgueilleux pour laisser couler ses larmes, même devant. Surtout devant moi, en fait. Et maintenant... Qu'est-ce que je pouvais dire pour ma défense? Oui, il m'était arrivé, parfois, de coucher avec des filles... mais pas depuis qu'on était ''officiellement'' ensemble. Ruki, je l'aimais, vraiment. Il ne lui manquait rien et il me satisfaisait entièrement. Mais qu'importe ce que je lui dirais, il s'en ficherait, n'est-ce pas? Je ferais mieux de lui montrer directement à quel point c'était lui, et lui seul que j'aimais.

Je m'approchai de lui, et tendit la main pour caresser sa joue. Il me repoussa, bien sûr. Il attendait que je dise quelque chose pour me défendre. Mais ça ne ferait qu'alimenter une de nos nombreuses disputes, je nous connaissais assez pour savoir ça. Ainsi que pour savoir comment ça se finirait... Alors autant allez directement à la fin de cette dispute.

Mes lèvres s'emparèrent des siennes. Il se recula pour se dégager, mais étant assis sur le lit, il ne pouvait aller bien loin. Plus il reculait, et plus il se couchait sur le lit, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement étendu. Je quittai alors ses lèvres pour embrasser sa mâchoire, son cou, descendant un peu plus bas...

-Non, Rei... arrête... tu m'as pas dit...

-Si je te réponds, tu m'écouteras pas...

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu...

-Je te montre la réponse, baka.

Je glissai mes mains sous son chandail caressant son torse parfait, passai mes mains dans son dos, sur ses hanches... Lorsqu'il passa ses mains autour de mon coup et commença à me rendre mes baiser, je lui enlevai son chandail, me donnant plus d'espace libre pour jouer. Il avait enfin compris, au moins, que je l'aimais. Ou du moins, que je le désirais, là, maintenant. Même si c'était un peu la même chose...

-Rei... je...

Ouiiiiin!

Eh merde. Je l'oubliais presque, celui-là.

Je continuai tout de même à embrasser la peau tendre et douce de mon amoureux. C'est pas un gamin qui allait m'empêcher de...

Ouiiiiiiiiiiin!

Je poussai un soupir, avant de me relever et de me diriger vers la porte.

-Rei...

-Hm?

-Quand il se sera rendormi, tu continueras où tu en étais rendu...?

J'embrassai une dernière fois mon amoureux avant d'aller voir ce que le monstre voulait...

**Fin du chapitre**

Hmm... Alors, bébé ou monstre? Moi perso... Juste parce qu'il les a dérangé au moment où ça devenait intéressant, je trouve que c'est un monstre XD En même temps, comme j'ai mis cette fic K+ (je crois...), ils ne pouvaient pas se rendre plus loin sous peine de monter ça à du M. Et puis, c'est plus drôle s'ils se font interrompre XD


	3. Chapter 3: What do the monster want

**Titre:** Bokutachi wa papa!→ What do the monster want... (Qu'est-ce qu'il veut, le monstre...)

**Auteur: **Reiku E. Suzuki

**Couple :** Reituki!

**Genre : **Amour, amitié, famille...

**Disclaimer:** The GazettE ne m'appartient pas encore, l'histoire provient tout droit de mon imagination tordu.

**Commentaires:**

Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires! C'est rare que j'écris dans l'humour, ou du moins, ce qui y ressemble, alors voir trois nouveaux commentaires 24h après avoir posté de le chapitre 2... ça m'a fait plaisir!

Pour répondre;a une question : Oui, je suis québécoise, et oui, je sais que je fait plein de faute mais j'ai horreur de me relire. Si ça dérange certaines personnes, tant pis J'écris d'abord pour moi, si vous vous amusez à lire ce que j'écris autant que j'ai de plaisir à écrire, alors tant mieux. Si mes fautes vous dérangent... voyez ça comme un exercice de français, du genre plus vous trouver de fautes, plus c'est une preuve que vous êtes bons en français XD Et si mes expressions québécoises vous dérangent, alors là je n'y peux rien si je parle pas la même langue que vous -_-

**Chapitre 3**

Ouiiiiiiiinnnn!

C'est complètement frustré que j'allais voir ce que mon ''fils'' voulait. Frustré, oui... Alors que j'allais enfin avoir une chance de passer un peu de temps avec Ruki, il fallait qu'il vienne nous déranger! C,était une torture insupportable de savoir que Ruki était là, disponible, tout près, mais que je ne pouvais même pas profiter un peu de sa présence parce que monsieur monstre me réclamait au près de lui.

D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait, celui-là? On lui avait donné un biberon il y a pas longtemps, on lui avait même fait faire son rot... À son âge, il devrait passer son temps à dormir et pleurer seulement quand il a faim, non? Ne me dites pas qu'il a juste besoin d'attention et que je pourrai jamais m'éloigner plus de trois minutes sans qu'il me réclame de nouveau au près de lui...

-Là, arrête de pleurer, je suis là, tu vois. Je suis là que pour toi...

Je le pris dans mes bras, encore un peu mal à l'aise de prendre cette chose si fragile et sans défense. J'avais peur de lui faire mal, de le blesser ou quelque chose dans le genre. C'était... dans un sens incroyable de voir ainsi un petit être entièrement dépendant de moi, de Ruki. Que sans nous, il ne survivrait pas une semaine, que sans nous...

Ouiiiiiiinnn!

-Chut... chut... Je suis là, c'est bon, tu peux t'arrêter de pleurer...

-T'es vraiment nul pour faire taire les bébés.

-C'est pas ma faute! Je sais même pas ce qu'il veut!

Ruki s'approcha et dévisagea le petit visage tout rouge et mouillé de larme.

-Il doit pas avoir faim, en tout cas... Il a l'air de pas être confortable...

-Je le tiens pas bien?

-... non, ça l'air d'aller. C'est peut-être autre chose.

-Autre chose... comme quoi?

-Comment veux-tu que je le sache?

-Je sais! Va sur internet, et cherche les raisons pour lesquelles un bébé peut pleurer! On doit pouvoir trouver tout ça sur google.

Mon Ruki s'empressa d'ouvrir l'ordinateur et d'aller faire une petite recherche rapide. Je lu en même temps les informations par dessus son épaule, tout en essayant de bercer le monstre pour qu'il s'arrête.

-Les dents qui percent...

-¨Ca peut pas être ça, il est trop jeune.

-Manque d'attention...

-Je le tiens, là, il est pas tout seul.

-Faim..,

-On la nourrit il y a pas longtemps...

-Colique...

-C'est quoi, ça?

-Selon ce site, c'est des maux de ventre absolument atroce pour lesquelles on peut rien faire d'autre ou presque qu'attendre qu'elles passent.

-...

-Ouais, je suis d'accord. C'est vraiment affreux. Si ton môme nous fait ce genre de maux de ventre, on va se taper ses pleurs pendant peut-être des heures!

-Non! Je commence déjà à avoir mal à la tête à cause de lui! On peut pas faire quelque chose pour l'aider à ce que ça lui fasse moins mal?

On parcourut en vitesse les trucs et astuces que donnaient les femmes sur le forum où on était tombé. Je crois que le forum était intitulé : C'est si beau être maman. Nee... Enfin, si les femmes peuvent donner de bons conseils, je penserai à écrire un message sur ce forum pour les remercier...

Pendant toute l'heure qui suivit, Ruki et moi essayons tour à tour tous les trucs que proposaient les bonnes femmes sur le forum de maman. Aucun d'entre eux ne fonctionnaient et le monstre ne faisait que pleurer de plus en plus fort. Épuisés, on finit par le remettre dans son porte-bébé et on se laissa tombés sur le divan, découragés.

Je fermai les yeux un instant, me demandant si j'allais m'endormir malgré les pleurs du bébé. Puis j'ouvris les yeux très rapidement.

-Ruki...

-Hm?

-Je crois que c'est pas des coliques...

-Hm?

-Tu sens pas une drôle d'odeur?

-Tu parles de l'odeur de... merde...

On se retourna en même temps vers le môme qui ne cessait de pleurer. Puis on se tourna l'un vers l'autre, mal à l'aise.

-C'est toi qui va changer sa couche, ne?

-Ah non voyons, c'est ton fils, c'est toi qui va s'en occuper...

-Mais je sais pas comment...

-Moi non plus.

-...

-T'en fais pas, je vais rester derrière toi pour te passer un coup de main s'il le faut.

-Un coup de main? Tu vas plutôt rester derrière à te moquer de moi!

-Tu voudrais quand même pas que je me salisse les mains avec ce... cet...

-Parce que c'est moins pire si c'est moi?

-C'est ton fils après tout!

-C'est même pas mon fils, je te l'ai dit!

Ouiiiiiinnnn!

-Ok, on décide ça a roche-papier-ciseaux.

-Bon, si tu insistes...

Roche-papier-ciseaux

Roche-papier-ciseaux

Roche-papier-ciseaux

-Gagné! Aller, Rei-chéri, je vais te supporter.

-La prochaine fois, se sera ton tour.

-On jouera encore à roche-papier-ciseaux alors.

-Mais je perds toujours à ce jeux!

-C'est pourquoi on joueras toujours à ce jeux pour décider!

-Lâcheur!

Je fouillai dans le sac que nous avaient apporté ma sœur. Il y avait des couches, des lingettes humides et de la poudre blanche. Je pris le temps de lire les modes d'emploi sur chacun des 3 produits pour me faire une idée de comment j'allais opérer cette opération délicate. Heureusement qu'ils mettaient des modes d'emploi sur tout, de nos jours, sinon je sais pas par où j'aurais du commencer.

Bon, d'abord, enlever cet espèce de one-piece bleu pas très joli qui cachait sa couche. Ensuite, détaché la couche et prendre connaissance de l'ampleur des dégâts...

-Attention, tiens-lui les pieds ou il risque de patauger là-dedans et alors faudra le laver au complet...

-Je peux pas lui tenir les pieds en même temps, merde! Tiens-les, toi. Fais au moins ça pour m'aider!

-Bon...

L'ampleur des dégâts était... catastrophique. Je décrirai pas pour vous éviter des mots de cœur... mais nettoyer ça fut vraiment une expérience des plus horribles. Mais enfin, il était propre et reposait maintenant dans une couche propre. Manquait plus que l'étape de la petite poudre.

-On en met comment, de ça?

-Je sais pas... je sais même pas à quoi ça sers! Beaucoup?

Je donnai un petit coup sur la bouteille, et un nuage de poudre blanche en sortit, aspergeant à la fois le bébé et... Ruki.

-Eh, t'aurais pas pu faire attention!

-Désolé...

Enfin, le bébé était changé. Il avait arrêter de pleurer pendant qu'on lui changeait sa couche, c'était donc vraiment ça qu'il voulait... De retour dans son porte-bébé, il bailla, ferma les yeux et... s'endormit, enfin. J'allais donc enfin pouvoir profiter de la présence de Ruki!

-Faut se débarrasser de cette chose toute sale, maintenant. Si on laisse se sac dans l'appartement, sa va empester...

-Je lui ai changé la couche, tu peux bien sortir ce sac dehors...

Ding dong

-Yo! Uruha m'a texté pour me dire que vous aviez une gigantesque surprise, alors je me suis libéré un peu pour venir voir...

-Kai!

-Si tu veux voir la surprise, va jeter se sac dehors, s'il te plait.

-C'est quoi ce... ça pue!

-C'est un cadeau de la surprise. Aller, va jeter ou on te la montre pas. Et baisse-le ton, faudrait pas la réveiller...

À contrecœur, tenant le sac le plus loin possible de lui et se bouchant le nez, Kai sorti, puis rentra de nouveau quelques temps plus tard. Mais pourquoi il était venu... alors que j'aurai pu profiter du sommeil du monstre pour coller Ruki... Méchant Kai.

-Alors, la surprise?

-Là.

Ruki pointa du doigt le porte-bébé. Le batteur nous dévisagea avant de se diriger lentement vers le monstre, regarda un instant ce petit ''ange'' qui dormait paisiblement avant de se retourner vers nous deux.

-Il est chou! Il est à vous? Je savais pas que vous aviez adopté... Vous auriez dû nous prévenir!

-On a pas adopté, c'est le fils de Reita.

-Quoi?

Il fallut lui expliquer toute l'histoire.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous aller faire pour les pratiques? Vous avez une gardienne?

-Euh... Non.

-C'est vrai, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire pour demain...?

-On pourrait demander à la stagiaire au secrétariat de s'en occuper pour nous?

-Si elle peut pas, il y aura sans doute une des membres du staff qui se fera un plaisir de garder cet ange le temps de notre pratique.

-Ange? Tu l'as pas vu réveiller!

-Mais vous le faites dormir dans ce petit truc?

-On a pas de lit...

-Vous devriez aller lui acheter tous le nécessaire cet après-midi! Poussette, vêtements, jouets, savon, lit... et... et... tout ce que les bébés on besoin d'autres.

-Ouais, faudrait y aller. Et profiter du fait qu'il dorme.

U.U J'avais d'autres plans pendant le sommeil du monstre, moi...

-Bon, moi je vous laisse, faut que j'y retourne. Et prenez bien soin de ce Aki-chan, il est tellement trop mignon.

-C'est ça, à demain...

La porte se referma derrière lui.

-Bon, on vas magasiner?

Je me laissai tomber dans les bras de Ruki, collant ma tête dans son cou.

-Rei, lâche-moi!

-Non. Enfin quand on peut avoir un peu de temps...

-Arrête... ça. Faut profiter du fait que le bébé dort pour aller magasiner.

-Mais tu voulais, tout à l'heure... tu ne veux... plus?

-Mais arrête... soit raisonnable, merde. Que feras-tu si ton monstre se met à brailler dans le métro? Faut aller magasiner tout de suite.

-...

-D'accord, d'accord, je te promet que se soir, quand il dormira...

Fallait je patiente jusqu'au soir? TT Mais si Ruki promettais...

-Bon, t'as gagné, allons magasiner pour le monstre.

**Fin du chapitre**

Et voilà, un autre chapitre de terminé! J'ai faillit tout décrire au niveau du changement de couche, mais je me suis dit qu'il faudrait mieux que je vous épargne cette horrible épreuve. J'aurais pu vraiment leur rendre l'expérience plus pénible... comme ils ne lui tiennent pas les jambes et il patauge vraiment dans sa... ou encore il décide de les arroser littéralement... Mais si tôt le matin, écrire des blagues si nul sur le pipi caca, j'avais pas la motivation, alors je leur ai donné une chance, à ses deux pauvres mauvais papas...


	4. Chapter 4: Kya!

**Titre:** Bokutachi wa Papa?→ Kyaa!

**Auteur: **Reiku E. Suzuki

**Couple :** Reituki!

**Genre : **Amour, amitié, famille...

**Disclaimer:** The GazettE ne m'appartient pas encore, l'histoire provient tout droit de mon imagination tordu.

**Commentaires:**

J'étais pas très motivée quand j'ai commencé à écrire ce chapitre, mais la motivation m'est rapidement revenue! Je sais que j'ai pas beaucoup décrit le temps qu'ils ont passés dans la boutique pour bébé... mais sérieux, vous imaginez Ruki et Reita magasiner du linge pour bébé? Ils devaient être trop chou! Surtout Ruki, en vrai, je l'imagine trop sortir des petits pyjamas tout kawaii pour offrir à un petit chou... (merde, je veux avoir des enfants avec Ruki TT)

Bon, ok, je me tais. Bonne lecture^^

**Chapitre 4**

Je devais être complètement rouge. Assis dans le métro, tenant le porte-bébé du monstre, qui lui dormait pour l'instant... heureusement. Et, bien sûr, tous les regards de autres passager tournés vers moi. Bien sûr, j'ai l'habitude de me faire dévisager comme ça dans le métro. Surtout par les jeunes demoiselles qui chuchotaient bien trop fort : «Eh, tu crois que c'est Reita? Il lui ressemble un peu... mais Reita est bien plus beau...» Et bien sûr, j'aimais bien cette attention, habituellement (si on oublie le dernier commentaire... je sais bien que je suis incroyablement plus sexy avec mon bandeau, mais c'est pas ma faute si j'ai le nez que j'ai TT). Mais cette fois, l'attention me déplaisait particulièrement...

Ruki, lui, semblait bien s'en ficher. Debout à côté de moi, les lunettes de fumée sur les yeux, il avait toujours l'air aussi classe... sauf qu'il semblait faire un peu comme si je n'existais pas. Alors quoi, ça entacherait sa réputation si on le voyait avec un bébé? Et ça dérangeait pas si ma réputation en mangeait un coup?

Le métro s'arrêta rapidement au centre commercial. Ruki s'empressa de descendre, sans faire signe qu'il m'attendait ou même qu'il m'accompagnait. Il allait m'ignorer encore longtemps, comme ça?

-Eh, Taka, attends-moi...

Je sortis aussi du métro et allongeai le pas pour rattraper l'avance qu'il avait pris. Je n'eus toutefois pas le temps de le rattraper que déjà, deux filles se tenaient devant moi, les yeux brillants. Eh merde... faites que ce ne soit pas des fans qui m'ont reconnues...

-Dites, c'est votre bébé?

-Il est tellement mignon!

Les deux jeunes filles se penchaient devant le porte-bébé pour regarder le ''magnifique'' petit monstre. Ouf, au moins, elles ne m'avaient pas reconnu...

-Alors, il est à vous, Reita-sama?

Eh merde...

-Tchh! Ne m'appelez plus comme ça, s'il vous plait. Je peux vous signez des autographes si vous dites à personne que vous m'avez vu ici.

-Kyaa! C'est vrai?

-Je vois pas pourquoi je vous mentirais...

-Yokatta! Mais alors, c'est vraiment votre bébé?

-Apparemment...

Les deux filles sortirent leurs cellulaires. Alors quoi, elles allaient texter leurs amies pour qu'elles viennent les rejoindre?

-On peut prendre une photo?

-Non! Surtout pas. Ni de moi, ni du bébé. Je vous signe l'autographe et vous vous en aller, d'accord? S'il vous plait, je suis un peu pressé...

-Pressé pour?

-Je dois acheter le nécessaire pour ce gamin...

Elles me dévisagèrent longuement, comme si elle me jugeait. Et apparemment, leur jugement ne devait pas être favorable...

-Vous savez au moins ce que vous devez acheter pour ce bébé?

-Euh... non, pas vraiment^^'

Elles firent toutes deux une moue découragée.

-Akira-kun, merde, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Taka-chan! C'est toi qui m'a pas attendu!

-Kya! C'est Ruki-samaaaaa!

Hum... les yeux des deux filles brillèrent encore plus. Alors quoi, elles préféraient Ruki plutôt que moi? C'est pas juste! Il finit toujours par me voler mes fans TT

-Tchh! Pas si fort! Après tous les efforts qu'on a mis pour arriver ici incognito, on peut pas magasiner en paix?

-Pour les trucs de bébé? Est-ce que vous savez quoi acheter, Ruki-sama?

-Euh... non.

-Alors c'est décidé, on vous accompagne!

La petite aux cheveux noirs me prit par le bras, alors que la brune prenait celui de Ruki, et toutes deux nous entraînèrent à l'intérieur du centre commercial, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Au final, elles semblaient bien heureuses de pouvoirs passés une après-midi à magasiner avec deux de leurs idoles... et si elles pouvaient vraiment nous aider à nous diriger dans les choses à acheter, ça pourrait nous être utile.

Bien vite, on se ramassa tous les quatre devant une boutique spécialisée pour les tout-petit. Les deux filles s'arrêtèrent un instant, un peu hésitante.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, les filles?

-Eh bien... c'est la meilleure boutique, mais elle est assez cher, quand même.

-D'accord. Viens Aki-kun, on va se trouver une boutique moins cher.

-Mais! C'est la meilleure! Il faut quand même acheter des trucs de qualité au monstre.

-Mais si tu dépenses tout ton argent en truc de bébé, il t'en restera plus pour me faire des cadeaux!

-Égoïste.

-Ok, il t'en restera plus pour acheter à manger!

-C'est pas un problème. Je paie déjà le loyer, tu n'as qu'à payer pour la nourriture.

Ruki ouvrit la bouche, la referma, l'ouvrit encore, et la referma pour de bon. Puis il se pencha vers le monstre, qui dormait toujours.

-Toi, je t'aime pas. Tu me voles mon Reita et tu voles son argent. C'est pas juste. En plus, t'es trop mimi, alors je peux même pas t'affronter d'homme à homme...

Les deux jeunes filles nous regardèrent, amusées. Bon, qu'est-ce qu'elles allaient s'imaginer, maintenant? Elles allaient sans doute commencer à faire circuler d'autres rumeurs comme quoi on serait ensemble, Ruki et moi... Quoique cette fois, les rumeurs ne seraient pas fausses...

Le petit monstre bougea dans son sommeil. Bon, il était temps de se dépêcher! On entra donc les quatre dans la boutique, et les jeunes filles nous guidèrent habillement parmi les allé, nous conseillant sur ce qui était nécessaire et ce qu'il l'était moins. On passa beaucoup plus de temps dans le coin des vêtements, s'amusant à imaginer le monstre portant tel ou tel tenue. Il y avait un choix incroyable de vêtement, si bien que j'en étais un peu perdu...

-Eh, regardez ça, Suzuki-sama! Il serait tellement mignon là-dedans!

-Mais c'est une robe!

-Oui! Style lolita en plus! Je suis sûr que ça lui irait bien!

-Je vais pas le cosplayer en fille à son âge, quand même!

-Oh, regardez! Un magnifique pyjama pikachu!

-Taka, tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi...

-Mais il serait tellement mignon! Regarde, il y a même le capuchon avec les oreilles...

-Taka... Ah ha! Celui-là, on le prend c'est sûr!

-Mais ça la réplique de mon costume de Cockroach! Trop mimi!

Je finit par passer à la caisse alors que Ruki s'éloignait avec les deux demoiselles et le monstre. Effectivement, je dû remplir ma carte de crédit et regarder le montant astronomique qui s'y ajoutait. Je donnai mon adresse pour faire livrer le tout, puis rejoignit les trois autres et demi.

Ruki berçait le monstre qui ne cessait de pleurer, alors que les deux filles se tenaient derrière lui en le regardant avec les yeux brillants. Quand j'arrivai enfin, Ruki me lança un regard suppliant.

-Fais-le taire... Je sais même pas ce qu'il veut!

-Hm... Il doit commencer à avoir faim... encore. Ça mange vraiment tout le temps ces trucs-là!

-T'as un biberon et du lait?

-Non, on ferait mieux de se dépêcher à rentrer. Aller, viens me voir mon bébé. Tchh, papa est là...

Je lui pris le monstre des bras et le berçai un peu, en lui redonnant sa suce. À mon grand soulagement, il arrêta de pleurer, se contentant de me dévisager avec ses grands yeux bruns. Pendant un instant, mon cœur se serra. Il est tellement mignon! Mais non, faut pas que je pense ça, c'est un monstre qui m'empêche d'être seul deux minutes avec Ruki...

-Bon, euh. On ferait bien d'y aller avec qu'il recommence à pleurer.

-T'as raison. Merci les filles, vous nous avez vraiment été d'une grande aide.

-Eh! Partez pas tout de suite! L'autographe!

Ah, je l'oubliais presque, elle. Les filles sortirent des papiers et crayons et Ruki et moi s'empressèrent de griffonner nos noms sur leurs papiers. Je vois pas en quoi ces si intéressant de garder ainsi précieusement la signature de quelqu'un, mais bon. On les salua rapidement avant de retourner dans le métro.

Cette fois, on me dévisagea encore plus à cause de cette petite boule blanche que je tenais serrée contre moi. Quelques femmes s'amusaient même à faire des grimaces au monstre, et le petit souriait de temps à autre à leurs grands plaisirs.

Une fois rentrer à la maison, Ruki se laissa tombé sur le divan, épuisé.

-Tu parles d'une journée...

-Au moins, tout c'est bien passé au centre commercial. Et le monstre semble être calme pour le moment.

-Pour le moment, ouais. Mais regarde-le. Il a l'air affamé, le pauvre.

-Je sais, je vais lui faire son biberon.

Je le passai à Ruki. Dès que je le lâchai, il se remit à pleurer. Ruki grimaça et me le repassa. Il se tut dès qu'il fut dans mes bras.

-Eh ben, il te reconnaît vraiment comme son père!

-Peut-être...

-Bon, je vais préparer le biberon alors...

J'attendis que Ruki revienne, assis dans le salon avec le bébé dans les bras. Il me regardait encore avec ses grands yeux bruns.

-Tu sais, il faut pas que tu pleures quand Ruki te prend... Je crois qu'il t'aime bien et que ça le rend triste quand tu te mets à pleurer dans ses bras, comme tu l'as fait...

Je devais avoir l'air ridicule, mais le gamin avait l'air de m'écouter. Peut-être qu'il comprenait ce que je disais? Est-ce qu'ils comprennent quand on leur parle, même s'ils savent pas parler?

-Alors tu comprends ce que je veux dire, hein. Il ne faut pas que tu pleures quand tu es avec Ruki. C'est ton papa autant que moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui racontes, à ce pauvre enfant?

-Rien d'important.

-Tiens, son biberon.

-Non, tu devrais le nourrir, toi.

-Ah non, il va recommencer à brailler si je le prend!

-Mais avoue que tu brûles d'envie de le prendre.

Je le vit rougir un peu, puis il détourna les yeux avant de s'asseoir à côté de moi. Je lui passai Akihito, qui sur le coup s'apprêta à pleurer.

-Non, Aki-chan. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit? Tu pleures pas! Ruki, il est plus gentil que moi, de toute façon.

Le gamin ne pleura pas. Et il commença même à téter joyeusement le lait. Ruki sourit.

-Hm, je crois que je commence à bien l'aimer, ce môme.

-Tant mieux. Je voudrais pas qu'il y ait des disputes entre mes deux colocs.

-Parce qu'on est que des colocs, peut-être?

-D'accord, entre les deux membres de ma famille.

Je me collai contre Ruki, passai un bras autour de ses épaules et embrassai doucement sa joue. J'aurai aimer le pousser un peu, assez pour le forcer à se coucher sur le divan, histoire d'avoir une position plus confortable pour m'emparer de ses lèvres, caresser son torse... Mais avec Akihito dans ses bras, c'était des espoirs impossibles.

-Ah, c'est pas facile, être parent! J'ai déjà hâte qu'il soit grand et qu'il passe ses soirées chez des potes ou des copines...

-Quel père ingrat tu fais!

-Eh alors? Chaque jeune doit faire ses expériences, je vois pas pourquoi je l'en empêcherais.

-Surtout si c'est pour qu'on puisse se retrouver seul...

-T'as tout compris.

Collé contre Ruki, le petit Akihito dans ses bras en train de boire joyeusement, je crois bien que j'étais plus heureux que ce que j'aurais jamais cru être.

**Fin du chapitre**

Eh oui, ils commencent à bien aimer le petit monstre^^ Mais il est tellement mignon, qu'ils pouvaient pas toujours le détester non plus... Le fils de Reita, en plus! Il doit être trop beau... Et au final, l'histoire le dit pas, mais Rei aura vraiment finit par acheter le pyjama pikachu, la robe et la mini réplique du costume de Ruki^^


	5. Chapter 5: Gossips

**Titre:** Bokutachi wa Papa?→ Gossips (Rumeurs...)

**Auteur: **Reiku E. Suzuki

**Couple :** Reituki!

**Genre : **Amour, amitié, comédie...

**Disclaimer:** The GazettE ne m'appartient pas encore, l'histoire provient tout droit de mon imagination tordu.

**Commentaires:**

Je sais que vous attendiez la suite, et bien là voilà! Désolé, le chapitre est un peu court... Mais je me rends compte à quel point j'ai pas grand chose à dire de plus sur ce concept. Alors bon, prochain chapitre, la final^^

**Chapitre 5**

-Là, voilà. Papa a finit de mettre ta belle petite grenouillère!

-Papa?

-Ta gueule!

Je pris Akihito dans mes bras et jetai un regard mi-fâché, mi-amusé à Ruki. Lui semblait s'amuser complètement. En quoi ça l'amusait que je prenne mon rôle de ''père'' au sérieux? Je commençais à croire que c'était pas plus mal, avec un môme. Mon ''fils'' était mignon, comme moi, il avait l'air de m'apprécier... J'avais juste hâte qu'il grandisse un peu et puisse me laisser parfois seul avec Ruki, mais bon...

Sauf que c'était pas mon fils. De ça, j'en étais presque sûr. Bien sûr, il y avait quelques chances qu'il soit vraiment de mon sang mais... les chances sont très faible. Même si j'étais presque sûr que c'était une erreur, je commençais à croire que ce ne serait pas si pire si ce n'en était pas une.

-Bon, on peut y aller?

**-**Tu as tout préparé?

-Oui. J'ai tout mis dans son petit sac, là. Du lait, des couches, vêtements rechanges, etc, etc.

-Ok, ok. Tu barres la porte?

-Yep. C'est toi qui conduit, hein?

-Non, c'est toi.

-Ah non, j'aurai beaucoup trop de peur de faire un accident et avoir la responsabilité de la mort de ton bébé sur le dos.

-Et c'est moins grave si c'est moi qui fais un accident?

-Oui, tant que tu t'arranges pour que je meurs pas.

-Égoïste.

-Et fier de l'être.

Au final, je fus vraiment obligé de conduire. Même si je n'en avais pas du tout envie. Mais quand Ruki décidait quelque chose, j'avais aucune chance de lui faire changer d'idée. Comme quoi être Seme ne sert à rien, ça finit toujours que c'est le Uke qui décide de tout! J'ai beau ne pas m'en plaindre habituellement... Mais ah, j'avais pas envie de conduire, de faire un accident et d'avoir la mort du monstre sur la conscience TT Je réussis quand même à me stationner à la PS sans avoir été impliqué dans aucun incident.

-Bravo, il est encore vivant.

-Tu conduis pour revenir.

-Je crois que je vais rentrer plus tard, ce soir. Rentre avant moi avec lui...

-Ruki!

-D'accord, d'accord. Dépêche-toi. Tu as roulé tellement comme un escargot qu'on est en retard déjà.

Je détachai Akihito de son siège et le pris dans mes bras.

-Le pauvre, il a l'air fatigué.

-Un peu plus et il se serait endormie sur la route.

-Il va probablement dormir tout le long de la pratique, ce serait bien.

-Vraiment. Mais faudra quand même le refiler à un membre du staff...

-REI! RUKI! Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu, bordel?

-Eh, c'est pas la peine de crier, veux-tu? Faudrait qu'Aki-chan s'endorme.

On avait à peine pousser les portes de la compagnie que déjà notre manager nous criait après, apparemment très fâché. Les trois autres, quelques pas derrière lui, cessèrent de parler quand on arriva. Kai sautilla joyeusement vers moi pour kidnapper Aki-chan, Uruha éclata encore de rire et Aoi ne semblait pas vraiment qu'elle attitude réagir, entre rire ou garder son air sérieusement séducteur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait de si mal, Manager-san?

-On arrête pas de parler de vous sur le net! Les lignes téléphoniques n'arrêtent pas de sonner, nous demandant de confirmer la rumeur!

-Quel rumeur?

-Que vous êtes ensemble et que vous avez un gamin? Dites-moi que c'est pas vrai!

Est-ce qu'il voulait vraiment que je lui réponde? Je regardai Ruki, puis Kai, qui s'amusait avec Akihito. Notre manager fixait aussi mon ''fils'' comme s'il s'agissait du diable en personne.

-C'est pas vrai...

-C'est peut-être pas vraiment mon fils...

-Et même si ce l'était, on s'en fiche. Puisque vous aller réussir à faire taire toutes ses rumeurs, hein? Et puis, ça fait de la pub gratuite pour le groupe.

-De la pub non désiré!

-Bah, on est rendu à l'âge d'avoir des enfants, c'est normal. J'avoue que c'est un peu soudain et que Rei aurait dû nous prévenir, mais c'est pas si mal. D'ailleurs, on a besoin de quelqu'un pour le garder pendant la pratique. Tu vas t'en occuper, hein, Manager-san? Je suis sûr qu'après tu vas complètement tombé sous son charme et que tu ne nous en voudras plus autant.

-Ruki...

-Tu peux pas nous refuser ça.

-Alors c'est décidé! On a déjà du retard, aller!

Kai déposa Akihito dans les bras du manager avant de nous pousser, Ruki et moi, vers les deux autres. Mon petit brun ou à peine le temps de laisser le fameux sac pour bébé à notre manager en lui donnant quelques explications avant d'être traîné de force vers la salle de pratique.

Contrairement à ce que je croyais, la pratique se déroula semblable à l'habituel. Les mêmes blagues, les mêmes conneries, les mêmes discussions sérieuses aux niveaux des mêmes difficultés à travailler, les mêmes attentes pour les prochains show... C'était bien de retomber dans cette espèce de routine qui n'en étais pas une, dans cet espace familier et sécuritaire qui nous permettait de prendre une petite pause de notre nouvelle vie de ''père''.

Je fus tout de même heureux de voir la fin de la pratique sonné. Je me dépêchai vers la porte, me cognant contre Ruki au passage, qui semblait aussi pressé que moi de sortir. Était-il aussi pressé que moi de savoir comment notre manager avait pu s'en sortir avec Akihito? Si, à la base, ça semblait une bonne idée de laissé le monstre avec lui, à bien y repenser... ça restait un monstre, avec quelqu'un qui ne semblait pas du tout l'aimer... Peut-être qu'on a fait une belle connerie, finalement...

-Aller, répète après moi. Ton-ton. Ton-ton. C'est pas compliqué, pourtant, Aki-chan! Ton-ton!

-Mais non, c'est papa qu'il faut qu'il dise comme premier mot!

-Mais arrêté, il est beaucoup trop jeune pour commencer à parler, ce môme.

-C'est le fils de qui?

-Ton-ton. Ton-ton. Tu es capable, Aki-chan!

-Il est tellement mignon!

-Kawaii!

Ruki et moi, on s'arrêta en même temps à l'entré de la salle dans lequel notre manager s'était installé avec le monstre. Si on oublie le fait qu'il s'amusait avec mon gamin d'un air totalement attendrit, à essayer de le faire parler comme un imbécile, il y avait quelques membres du staff qui s'amusait aussi avec mon monstre. À voir les grands yeux effrayés et sur le point de pleurer qu'il avait, on pouvait facilement dire que toute l'attention auquel il avait droit n'était pas la bienvenue.

-Non, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites? Vous voyez pas que vous l'effrayez, le pauvre? Reculer un peu!

-Ruki... Reita, vous avez terminé la pratique?

-Oui. Tiens, Rei, reprends ton fils avant que les autres le traumatise. Ça va Aki-chan, Ruki est là pour te protéger de ces monstres. Pauvre petit, si populaire à son âge...

Mon petit chanteur préféré avait beau dire que je devrais le reprendre pour pas que les autres le traumatise, c'est lui maintenant qui le monopolisait. Mais Aki-chan avait l'air bien et confortable dans ses bras. Et puis... mon Ruki était tellement mignon avec mon fils dans les bras! Tellement... craquant.

-Alors, Manager-san, vous avez eu l'air d'apprécier Akihito.

-Ce gamin est un ange! Dans quelques années, on pourra sans doute le mettre dans certains vidéoclip, et lui faire commencer sa carrière...

-Oh là. Mon fils n'est pas un enfant star. Laissez-lui le temps de grandir et de décider par lui-même avant de faire de l'argent avec son image.

-Oui, mais imaginer l'argent qu'on pourrait faire! Le père et le fils ensemble...

-Non... et d'ailleurs, c'est peut-être même pas mon fils, on est pas sûr encore.

-Ça serait triste que se soit pas ton fils, en vrai...

-Ruki?

-Je veux dire... je commence à m'attacher à ce môme... Je voudrais pas qu'on nous l'enlève. Il est tellement mignon, le mini-toi.

-...

Je sais plus ce que je voulais.

**Fin du chapitre**

Et voilà, un autre chapitre de fait... Ah bientôt pour le dernier chapitre de cette fic^^


	6. Chapter 6: In the end

**Titre:** Bokutachi wa Papa? → In the end... (Au final...)

**Auteur: **Reiku E. Suzuki

**Couple :** Reituki!

**Genre : **Amour, amitié, vie de famille...

**Disclaimer:** The GazettE ne m'appartient pas encore, l'histoire provient tout droit de mon imagination tordu.

**Commentaires:**

Et oui, c'est déjà la fin de cette fic. Je suis sûre que vous aller faire comme Akihito:« OUIIIIIINNNN». Mais non, ne pleurer pas! La fin du fic annonce pour moi le début d'une autre! Ou pas. Je vais attendre d'avoir fini jigoku ou sumeragi avant d'en commencer une nouvelle. Deux fics en cours, c'est bien assez! Sur ce... Bonne lecture de ce dernier chapitre!

**Début du chapitre **

OUIIIINNNN! OUIIIINNNN!

Si les cris d'Akihito, dans son berceau juste à côté de mon lit, avaient commencé à me tirer du sommeil, c'est Ruki me donnant un coup de coude en enfonçant son oreiller sur ses oreilles qui me réveilla complètement. Un peu désorienté, j'osai même pas regardai l'heure qu'il était alors que je me levais péniblement pour aller à la cuisine préparer le boire du petit monstre. Lorsque je revins vers notre chambre, le biberon dans les mains, Ruki avait fini par se lever et tentait tant bien que mal de calmé le bébé affamé. Je lui tendis le biberon, et le silence se réinstalla au moment même où Aki-chan commençait à boire. Le silence s'installa véritablement, ni Ruki, ni moi, n'étions assez réveillé pour parler.

-2h14

-Hein?

-Il est 2h14 du matin.

-Oh, c'est mieux... Hier il s'était réveillé à 1h25 et à 5h43.

-Alors on devrait pouvoir dormir jusqu'à 6h...

-Avec un peu de chance.

-J'en ai marre!

-Il est encore trop jeune pour faire ses nuits au complet, c'est normal...

-Mais j'ai besoin de sommeil... depuis combien de temps qu'on endure ça?

-Je sais plus... 3 semaines? Un mois? J'ai pas vérifié la date exacte.

-Un mois...

Un mois. Un mois c'était à la fois trop long, et à la fois trop court. En un mois, on avait pas mal réussi à développer de bonnes attitudes de père, je crois. On rentrait toujours directement après le travail, on était pas sortis une seule fois. Ruki avait pris l'habitude de ne jamais fumer dans mon appartement, on se couchait tôt le soir... on se couchait surtout quand Akihito dormait, priant pour qu'il se réveil le plus tard possible. Ruki, comme moi, avait des cernes sous les yeux. Il semblait toujours fatigué, mais pas malheureux pour autant. Je voyais les petites étincelles dans ses yeux quand il jouait avec Aki-chan. Ils étaient tellement mignon ensemble...

Aki-chan finit son biberon, et Ruki lui chanta quelques berceuses pour qu'il s'endorme. J'avais toujours refusé de chanter pour Akihito. Pas parce que je trouvais que je chantais mal, seulement parce que je pouvais aussi me laisser bercer par la voix de mon namoureux. Mais ça, j'allais pas lui avouer.

Le bébé rendormit, on se recoucha tous les deux dans notre lit. Je me tournai pour pouvoir le serrer, et calai ma tête contre son cou, respirant son parfum si agréable. Je souris en sentant sa main se posé sur la mienne. Mais je fermai les yeux, et aucun de nous ne fit de geste pour faire quoique se soit. Même quand le monstre dormait... on était trop épuisé pour vraiment ''profiter de la présence l'un de l'autre''. On pourrait nous comparer à un vieux couple marié... Qu'importe, j'étais bien avec Ruki. Je m'endormis très rapidement, profitant des quelques heures avant que Akihito ne se réveille de nouveau pour quémander son lait.

Il se réveilla de nouveau à 6h, et là refusa de s'endormir de nouveau. Laissant donc à Ruki la chance de recouvrir quelques heures de sommeil, j'entraînai le petit monstre au salon, et je le gardai dans mes bras pendant que je regardais les nouvelles du matin. Il n'y avait encore rien de très intéressants, alors tout bonnement mes pensées se redirigèrent vers mon ''fils''. Un mois déjà qu'il vivait avec moi et Ruki. Tout le monde autour de nous s'y était vraiment attaché. Il était tellement adorable, c'était impossible de ne pas l'aimer. On avait pris l'habitude de l'emmener à la PS, où il était pris en charge par notre manager, ou une secrétaire, ou n'importe quel personne qui travaillait pour la compagnie et qui avait un peu de temps libre. Il était un peu devenu la mascotte de la compagnie, et parfois on se battait même pour pouvoir s'en occuper.

Les rumeurs ne s'étaient pas arrêtés, ni sur le net, ni dans les journaux à potins. Mais faut dire aussi que personne n'avait infirmé ou confirmé la rumeur. On n'avait pas fait de déclaration officiel non pas pour garder notre image et notre réputation, mais seulement pour profiter quelques temps de cette publicité gratuite. Après tout, la rumeur ne disait qu'on était si nul comme père qu'il nous avait fallu l'aide de gamine pour acheter ce que notre bébé avait besoin. On racontait seulement sur le net que moi et Ruki nous occupions d'un enfant en très bas âge. C'était pas si mal. Et on avait la sympathie de plusieurs fans. Certaines nous avaient même envoyé des couches ou divers accessoires pour bébé, ou encore des conseils... C'était marrant.

7h. Un mois déjà. Je me rappelle encore ce premier jour où Akihito m'avait littéralement été déposé dans les bras sans que je puisse dire quoique se soit. Les hommes avaient dit qu'ils reviendraient dans un mois afin de confirmer si j'étais véritablement ou non le père de l'enfant. Ils allaient donc venir aujourd'hui, ou dans les prochains jours... Oui, je craignais le verdict. S'il s'avérait que j'étais vraiment le père de l'enfant... alors ce serait pas plus mal. Et si je l'étais pas, je serais soulagé. Mais...

-'Matin...

-Tu peux encore dormir, Ruki.

-Non, 'a va... J'arrive pas à dormir quand t'es pas là...

Je rougis un peu, et fixai mon attention sur la télé. Ruki passa à la salle de bain un moment, puis revint rapidement au salon. Il me prit Akihito des bras, lui donna un léger baiser sur le front, puis le déposa dans son porte bébé.

-Toi, tu restes là, c'est ta place. Et moi, je reprends la place que tu m'as volé.

-...

Ruki se coucha sur le divan et posa sa tête sur mes genoux, là où je tenais Akihito il y a à peine quelques instants. Je le vis soupirai d'aise avant de fermer les yeux. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire un peu.

-J'ai deux bébés à m'occuper, c'est ça?

-Oui. Et tu favorises trop l'autre. Occupe-toi de moi maintenant.

-Gamin.

-Et fier de l'être.

-Et dire que je peux même pas me fâcher après toi...

-C'est bien. Tu devrais pas te fâcher après les gamins.

-Baka. C'est parce que je t'aime que je peux pas me fâcher après toi.

Cette fois c'est lui qui rougit. Je caressai tendrement ses cheveux, tout en essayant de me reconcentrer sur la télé. Mais c'était absolument impossible avec un Ruki sur mes genoux...

L'avant-midi s'annonçait semblable à toutes les autres. Akihito finit par s'endormir, nous laissant un peu tranquille le temps de prendre une bon petit déjeuner. Puis il fallut s'attaquer au ménage... Laver le linge du bébé et nettoyer la salle de bain, surtout. C'était vraiment une corvée que ni moi, ni Ruki n'appréciait particulièrement. Ils nous arrivaient de regretter de ne pas avoir pris de femme ou d'épouse pour pouvoir faire ce travail à notre place... On pourrait engager une bonne. Paraît que c'est un investissement moins cher à entretenir qu'une épouse.

La porte sonna vers 10h. Ruki alla tout bonnement répondre, alors que je sentis mon cœur se serrer. Et avec raison. C'était encore les mêmes deux hommes, ceux qui étaient venus porter Akihito un mois plus tôt.

-Bonjour messieurs...

-Suzuki-san est là?

-Oui, bien sûr. Entrer, entrer. Pardonner le désordre, on est en plein ménage.

-Merci, mais nous ne comptons pas rester longtemps.

Je croisai le regard de Ruki alors qu'il faisait entrer les deux hommes. Il semblait nerveux et inquiet. Comme moi, sans doute. On les fit asseoir dans le salon. Akihito dormait paisiblement dans le même siège qu'il avait occupé un mois plus tôt alors qu'il venait d'arriver dans notre monde.

-Suzuki-san, nous n'allons pas passer par quatre chemins.

-Je vous écoute.

-Il s'agit bel et bien d'une erreur. Akihito est le fils d'un autre Suzuki Akira.

-Je vous l'avais bien dit...

-Nous allons donc le reprendre et le remettre à son véritable père.

-Oui, bien sûr...

-Vous n'y voyez aucun inconvénient?

-Aucun...

Ma voix me semblait blanche. Me visage devait l'être aussi. Je les regardai ramassai le porte-bébé, et se diriger tranquillement vers la porte. Ils allaient partir, et emmener le monstre avec eux. C'était bien, c'était ça qu'il fallait... Mais je voulais pas... Je voulais qu'il reste avec nous! Mais ce n'était pas raisonnable. Après tout, je n'étais pas son père, je n'avais pas le droit de le garder. Il ne faut pas s'attacher aux enfants, ça pars tellement trop vite du foyer familiale...

Je vis Ruki courir vers notre chambre. Il s'était aussi attaché à Aki-chan... Et il était plus du genre à exprimer ses émotions, malgré son orgueil. Peut-être qu'il s'était refugié dans notre chambre pour éviter qu'on ne le voit pleurer, ça ne me surprendrait pas de lui. Pourtant, il en ressortit quelques instants plus tard.

-Attendez!

-Oui?

-Tenez. Mettez ça avec lui. Pour qu'il sache... qu'on l'a aimé pendant un mois. Et qu'on l'oubliera jamais.

Je m'approchai pour voir ce que Ruki avait mis dans le siège... Mon bandeau, bien sûr. Quel souvenir de nous pourrait être meilleur que ce bout de tissu que j'avais en plusieurs exemplaires et que je portais en quasi permanence sur le nez? Akihito dormait encore lorsqu'on dut refermer la porte derrière lui. J'avais un peu envie de pleurer, mais j'étais un homme et les hommes ne pleurent pas, bien sûr. Il fallait que je retourne au ménage... Que je lave ce linge tout mini qui ne servirait plus à personne. On pourrait probablement aller porter tous ses trucs de bébé dans une garderie, ou dans un magasin pour infortuné... Ou alors revendre certains trucs. Tout était pratiquement comme neuf et n'avait été utiliser qu'un mois à peine...

-Rei.

-Hm?

-Viens ici s'il te plait.

Ruki avait rapidement rejoint la cuisine. Lorsque je le rejoint, il semblait concentré sur une pile de papier. En d'autre temps, j'aurais sans doute été curieux de savoir ce que pouvait bien être ces fameux papiers qui semblaient plutôt officiels, mais je n'avais pas la tête à rien en ce moment. Je m'assis simplement sur la chaise que me montrait Ruki et prit le stylo qu'il me tendit. Puis il déposa une première feuille devant moi et pointa une ligne.

-Signe-là.

-Hein?

-Signe.

J'avais pas envie de répliquer. Je signai son papier, sans même prendre le temps de lire ce qu'il était marqué. Il me tendit plusieurs feuilles comme ça. Je devais en signer certaines, remplir des informations sur d'autres... C'était long, pénible, et je voyais absolument pas à quoi ça servait de faire tout ça. Je finis par déposer mon crayon, un peu énervé, et refusé de signer cet autre feuille qu'il me tendait.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu me fais signer à la fin?

-On t'a jamais appris à lire les papiers avant de les signer?

-J'ai pas la tête à ça, là...

-Une chance que je t'ai pas fait signer des trucs comme quoi tu autorisais le gouvernement à faire des expériences dangereuses sur toi, ou comme quoi tu t'embarquais dans l'armée, ou comme quoi tu...

-Ruki.

Il se tu, et détourna la tête, un peu mal à l'aise. Il ramassa les papiers que j,avais déjà signé, et les empila avec ceux qu'il avait déjà lui-même signé et remplis. Une fois sa petite pile faite, il se retourna enfin vers moi et me regarda dans les yeux.

-Procédure d'adoption.

-Hein?

-Je veux un Akihito numéro 2. Alors maintenant dépêche-toi et signe cette feuille.

Je pris machinalement la feuille, ne cessant de le dévisager pour voir s'il blaguait ou non. Ses joues avaient une légère teinte rose, et il fuyait mon regard. Je ris un peu avant de signer cette autre feuille qu'il me tendait.

-D'accord, d'accord. Mais on le demande un peu plus vieux, hein...

-Oh oui! On s'assure qu'il fasse ses nuits au complet avant de faire entrer un autre gamin dans cet appartement.

Au final, on allait se retrouver deux dans mon appartement comme c'était supposé l'être au départ, mais j'avais l'impression que le temps qu'on allait passer seul Ruki et moi, allait être un peu long dans cet appartement vide... Mais l'idée d'un autre gamin, qui serait autant mon enfant que l'enfant de Ruki... C'était là une idée qui ne pouvait que me plaire.

-Mais pendant qu'on a plus de monstre pour nous déranger...

-Tu finis de signer ça, on finit le ménage, puis tu viens m'aider à faire le lit.

-Faire le lit ou le défaire? (a)

-Le faire. Puisqu'on l'aura défait entre temps...

**Fin du chapitre**

C'était évident que le môme était pas le véritable fils de Rei, je sais. Mais le prochain monstre sera vraiment leur fils. Je me demande s'il sera aussi mignon et adorable qu'Akihito... ou s'il sera plus détestable. Enfin, je devrais pas poser cette question puisqu'elle n'aura jamais de réponse. La fic se termine ici. Et non, je ferai pas de suite. Merci de l'avoir lu, et n'hésitez pas à aller lire mes autres fics, même si elles sont... complètement différente de celle-là^^' (enfin, le seul point qui rattache celle-là à mes autres, c'est le Reituki... )M'enfin!

A plus dans une autre fic!


End file.
